Unlike Anything
by Another Red Rose
Summary: The Romanians attack the Volturi, but they have spent ten years training their new found secret weapon. will they finally over throw their rivals and take back what was theres or will they be betrayed and over thrown yet again? M Just in case.


A/N: Hey everyone. Well this is a new story that I have come up with, still not sure if I want it to be a one shot or not. Well hope you all like it. Till next time! ;)

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

**Unlike Anything**

¸.•*""*•.¸ ¸.•*""*•.¸ ¸.•*""*•.¸ **Somewhere in Europe **¸.•*""*•.¸ ¸.•*""*•.¸ ¸.•*""*•.¸

She fled like the weak little human that she was known for. So sick of the helplessness in the way that people looked at her, like some broken hearted girl who would never get over her SO called one true love. What a load of bullshit really.

She bought the first available ticket 15 hours ago and was ready to take on the new life that was given to her.

Bella Marie is born.

¸.•*""*•.¸ ¸.•*""*•.¸ ¸.•*""*•.¸ **Romania **¸.•*""*•.¸ ¸.•*""*•.¸ ¸.•*""*•.¸

"Aveti insa o murdara umane. Ai nevoie sa fie alungat din toate slabiciunile ta" _[You are but a dirty human. You need to be banished of all your weaknesses]_

"No please…" the girl begged the white pale faced man, which instincts told her straight away was a vampire. She was definitely a magnet for all things harmful and dangerous.

"Da sunt de acord frate" _[Yes I agree brother]_ the other man said with a smile that beared all his shiny white teeth.

"Am sentimentul ca acesta va fi o placer" _[I have a feeling that this one will be a pleasure]_ he cackled with a laughed and bit down on her neck.

Treating her like the piece of shit she thought she was. They had left her to rift and shudder in an airless dark cemented cell till she was of use to them. Finally becoming conscious and clawing her way out of the damp and disgusting cell that she had spent the last three days in.

They had treated her even worse than they already had. Starving her till she was almost feral to look at, eyes as dark as the blackest hole. Beating, breaking, and tearing her a part limb by limb. Being force to bring herself back together, which had been a hard task in itself, as she dragged her one armed, legless self all throughout the grounds trying to retrieved her body parts.

¸.•*""*•.¸ ¸.•*""*•.¸ **Forks, Washington [five years later]** ¸.•*""*•.¸ ¸.•*""*•.¸

"The Romanians…. They are going to be throwing their wraft at all the vampires threw out the world who had defied them. Starting off with the Volturi who over threw them!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs. Great panic escaping her lips, her movements harsh and unstable.

"Honey, honey" Jasper tried to calm down his wife. Trying to hold her in place and trying to send over calming waves of pleasure and love to engulf her. But her panic and stricken face over powered anything that he could ever send over to her.

"I… I…" she blacked out and wilted to the ground like a shrivelled up rose falling slowly to the grass.

"Carlisle!" Jasper screamed to his would be father, who appeared as quick as he was summoned to him.

"Yes Jasper. What is the matter?" he looked at his son with such concern, and then looked to the ground and noticed his future-seeing daughter a heap on the ground. Stunned into silence, his mouth gaping like a fish out of water. Trying to fill incoherent words that wouldn't form in his mind.

"Esme!" he whispered to his wife, who appeared just as he had a few minutes ago. She took in the panic and disarray in the living room, shocked as her husband was.

"Alice…" she shook her daughter gently, like a mother would to a sleeping child. "Alice honey, wake up for me please!" she pleaded gently, dry sobbing, clutching her daughters lifeless body in her arms.

¸.•*""*•.¸ ¸.•*""*•.¸ ¸.•*""*•.¸**Volterra, Italy**¸.•*""*•.¸ ¸.•*""*•.¸ ¸.•*""*•.¸

"Hello dear friend. It's a pleasure to see you again. Is this a social visit?" he asked with such happiness in his voice. Glad for the company he had missed for many years.

"Hello Aro, Marcus, Caius" he greeted the three men seated on their perch. "I wish I could say the same too" Carlisle said sadly, head hung in front of him. Uncharacteristically not like him at all. This Carlisle that stood before him a shell of the great man they all knew.

"What is all this friend?" smiles disappearing off all their faces, the entire guard being dismissed so they could have more privacy. Aro took the hand that Carlisle offered to him.

"Now pray tell dear brother" Marcus looked over his friend and his coven.

"The Romanians want war" a shocked Aro whispered in shock. They did not see this coming at all. They all thought they would be casting war in another hundred or so year, just like clockwork.

"No it can't be" Caius said to everyone, putting a hand to his hair, an action he did when deep in thought.

"We must plan" Aro said with leadership and confidence. He called in the entire guard and relayed what must be done.

¸.•*""*•.¸ ¸.•*""*•.¸ **Romania [ten years later]** ¸.•*""*•.¸ ¸.•*""*•.¸

_**[A/N: Spoken in Romanian and translated into English next to it]**_

For years they had left her thirsty, beaten her senseless, trained, tortured, drained her of herself until she was almost unrecognisable to anyone. She was a shell of the selfless little girl that had left Forks ten years ago.

"O Marea Unul" _[Oh Great one]_ the girl asked with such confidence that showed her that no one was above her.

"E vremea Scutul" _[It is time shield]_ he offered his ringed crested hand for her to kiss, trained to follow whatever her 'O Mare Unul' _[Oh Great one]_ asked of her.

"Asa cum am planuit" _[Just like we planned]_ she yelled to her coven, which yelled and screamed in camaraderie "La mare Scutul!" _[To the great shield!]_

"Las' ile ia inapoi ce era odata pierdut de noi!"_ [Let's take back what was once lost to us!]_ yelled 'O Marea Unul' _[Oh Great one]_ to his coven, and applause broke throughout the great hall.

¸.•*""*•.¸ ¸.•*""*•.¸ ¸.•*""*•.¸ **Volterra, Italy**¸.•*""*•.¸ ¸.•*""*•.¸ ¸.•*""*•.¸

"They will be here within the hour" a voice they had not heard in a while had surprised everyone.

"Glad to have you back" Esme kissed her daughter and hugged her as tight as she could, knowing her daughter would not feel a thing.

"Glad to be back" she whispered, not wanting to give away what she had been locked inside for the last five years.


End file.
